Tame
by QueenWillie
Summary: Oneshot smut fic. Dedicated to Willie.roxs : prompts given: Irresistable, powerless, mirror. Yet again, I implore you...It's danimina and it's M for a purpose!


Title: Tame

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Daniel/Wilhelmina

Rating: XXX :P

Summary: Oneshot dedicated to Willie_roxs. Prompts given: Irresistable, Powerless, Mirror.

Disclaimer: If I owned would it be cancelled? I'm thinking no.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

Tame; that's what she had said, when they had been lying on the floor of his Father's old office. Four years of fighting and hatred had slowly descended into lust and longing and it had happened so gradually that neither of them noticed until it slapped them in the face and scared the hell out of them. A few more months of dancing around the subject had only made it more obvious to the pair of them what needed to be done.

It had begun awkwardly, neither willing to make the first move and appear that they wanted it more than the other. Daniel, simply not wanting to be seen as the aggressor, had laughed incredulously and stated '_This is ridiculous,' _before leaving her in her office, wearing that damned smirk. He had retreated to the solitude of Bradford's old office and pondered why no-one used it anymore. While lost in thought, sitting in the darkness, he had jumped when the fireplace had suddenly sprung to life.

Looking up, he had seen Wilhelmina standing just inside the door, the remote for the fire in one hand and the other on her hip.

'_How did you know I was here?'_

'_Please, you bathe in your cologne, I just followed the trail.'_

She walked slowly over to him, her hips swaying in a deliberate hypnotic movement, he backed up further into his chair and she let out a short laugh.

'_I'll just go then.'_

She turned to leave. '_Wait.' _He called after her, his voice sounding as if it belonged to someone else, someone more confident.

She turned back around, smiling. He fidgeted in the chair, running a hand over his face and through his hair. '_I just...I mean, don't you think this is a bad idea?'_

She shrugged. '_Probably.' _She walked over to the chair and placed a hand either side of him, trapping him. She leaned her mouth in, close to his ear. '_The question is: will that stop you?'_

With that she brutally grabbed his tie and dragged him to his feet, leading him across the room and down in front of the fire.

Afterwards, they had laid there, bodies no longer touching, both staring at the ceiling above them. She had pulled the throw from the couch to cover their nakedness. He was the one to finally break the silence, speaking in short bursts, between his deep breaths.

'_That can't happen again'_

He could still hear the sound of her laughter. '_We'll see.'_

'_It can't.'_

'_Like I said, we'll see.' _Her voice lowered to a whisper. '_I'm under your skin now.'_

He chuckled. _'You're not as irresistible as you think you are.'_

'_Oh I am.'_

He ignored her and continued staring. '_I will say this though, that was...amazing.' _He finished with a sigh.

She rolled over to him and pulled his face to her, by his chin and kissed him deeply. _'That, Danny Boy...was tame.'_

And with a laugh, she had stood up, pulling the throw with her and leaving him naked, picked up her discarded clothes, and left.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

That's what had made him decide. Tame? He'd show her fucking tame. By saying that to him, she had questioned his masculinity, his prowess as a lover, something which had never came into question before. He had been the one to say that it couldn't happen again, but she had presented him with an irresistible challenge.

_By the time I'm done with her, I'll have fucked the word tame right out of her vocabulary._

He was standing in the conference room as the styles and features departments were pinning their pages to the board. Wilhelmina was directing them, telling them which pages had to go where. He stood with his arms folded, watching her, a smug smile playing on his face. She turned and caught him looking and smirked at him, probably thinking he was replaying their tryst in his mind. She was shocked when he didn't look away, impressed by his bravado. Little did she know what he was actually thinking.

_Fuck tame._

As the staff filed out, after Wilhelmina had been satisfied with the layout, he watched her walk from the room and make her way to her office. Waiting for only a couple of seconds, he followed her, he quickly made up the gap between them and he entered her office directly after her. He closed her door and grabbed her arm, pulling her round and slamming her against the door, he was thankful for the curtains shielding them from the glass walls. He placed his hands at either side of her head and brought his face close to hers.

'What the hell Daniel?!'

'You're coming home with me tonight.'

She laughed in his face. 'I hardly think so.'

He leaned in closer, pressing himself against her so she could feel him through their clothing. Without warning, he kissed her hard, mouth assaulting hers; lips, tongues and teeth clashing. He pressed himself even tighter to her and he felt her begin to push her own body into his. He pulled away from her, smirked as he noted the swelling of her lips from his rough kiss and whispered again.

'You are coming home with me.'

He saw something light in her eye and she smirked. 'I'll see you there.'

He shook his head. 'You'll wait for me. We leave from here.'

'Who do you...'

'We – Leave – From – Here.'

Amused and aroused by this newer, bolder Daniel, she nodded her head once in acquiescence. She kept her composure until he moved his hands from the wall and left the office, only then did she swallow the lump that had arisen in her chest and notice that her hands were shaking.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

At a little after six, she was sitting on the chaise in her office, her bag in hand and coat draped over her arm. Her legs were crossed and she was kicking her foot in the air impatiently. She looked over at the clock on her credenza and sighed. _Was she really sitting waiting on Daniel Meade?_

She slammed her hands down on the chaise and stood up, this was ridiculous; Wilhelmina Slater does not sit around waiting for men, especially not this particular man. Getting up, she walked to the door and strode out through the office, ensuring her heels were clicking loudly enough that he would hear her leaving the now deserted office. As she rounded the corner, towards the elevator, she saw Daniel leaning against the wall; he smirked and pressed the button to call the elevator as she approached.

'How long have you been here?' She demanded.

'Just under half an hour, I wanted to see how long you would wait on me.' He thrust his hands in his pockets, smiling, as he looked at the lit number display above the elevator, watching it climb to their floor.

'I wasn't waiting on you.'

'Sure.' The elevator arrived and they stepped in, they stood shoulder to shoulder.

'Anyway, your little stunt has backfired on you. I don't take well to being kept waiting...our little deal earlier? Forget it.'

'I thought you weren't waiting on me.' His smile became broader as he felt her tense beside him.

'I wasn't...I just meant...whatever Daniel, it's not happening.'

'We'll see.' He threw her words back at her and she allowed herself to look at him as she narrowed her eyes.

Right then, she knew she'd relent.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

He opened the door of his apartment and stood back to usher her inside. She had never been to his new place and she looked around, taking in the surroundings and noting how much more grown up it was than his old loft apartment. She still had her coat draped over her crossed arms as she walked slowly through to his living room.

He followed her through to his lounge, hands still in his pockets and still alarmingly cocky. 'Wrong room.'

She picked up the stopper from a crystal decanter and sniffed at the liquid inside, deciding the vintage was not to her liking, she replaced it and resumed observing his home. 'That's a tad presumptuous of you.'

He gave an exaggerated sigh. 'Look Willie, it's me and it's you. Let's drop the pretence. Let's not kid ourselves that we're here for any other reason.'

'And that reason?' She dropped the coat and bag she was holding on an armchair and faced him with her hands on her hips.

'You want me to spell it out to you?' He stalked towards her, eyes firmly holding her in his sight as he removed his suit jacket and discarded it on the chair.

She took a step towards him, 'Please do.' Her voice had dropped an octave.

The instant he reached her he pulled her to him roughly with one hand at her neck. With the free hand he wasted no time and pulled the strap of her one shouldered, red dress down her arm. The fabric gathered around her waist, revealing her in her strapless, black, balcony bra which pushed her breasts high on her chest. Her hands rose to his shirt, she quickly removed his tie and started to undo the buttons, he reached his hands up to hers and pulled them from his body, pinning them to her sides, all the while still kissing her.

He pushed her hands behind her back and circled both her wrists with one of his hands, holding tight. His free hand moved back around her body and roamed up the expanse of her stomach, making her shiver before he cupped her breast and massaged it roughly. He felt her struggle to release her hands and curved his lips in a smile against hers.

'Let me go.' Her protest was muffled against the onslaught of his kiss.

'Let me go!' She repeated, louder

He pulled away from the kiss, keeping his face close and he felt her stop struggling. 'I'll let you go...if you really want me to.'

Her eyes searched his rapidly, her tongue shot out to lick her lips. 'Damn you.' She pushed herself forward and violently clashed her lips to his once again. He tightened the grip on her hands and used the other hand to roughly push her dress over her hips and let it fall to the ground; she lifted her feet to step out of the garment.

He momentarily released her hands, only to bring them round to her front and grip them again, holding them close to his chest with one hand; he could feel her nails scratching at him, he lowered his hand and delved into her underwear, pinching hard, causing her nails to dig into his chest as she bit back a gasp. Bringing his hand back up, he held one of her wrists in each hand and broke the kiss. Her eyes were hooded and she was breathing deeply.

He began to walk backwards, still holding her wrists, pulling her with him. He continued to walk backwards down his hallway and kicked the door to his bedroom open. With one quick pull, he had drawn her inside and slammed her body up against his. His mouth reached for hers again but she turned her head to the side. He tried again, but again she shifted her head.

'What?' His voice was more of a growl than an actual human voice.

She looked down at her own body, dressed only in her black bra and panties and then over to Daniel, who was still fully dressed, discounting his jacket and tie. 'Let's even the playing field, shall we?' She arched her eyebrow and once again attempted to unbutton the shirt he wore. She groaned in annoyance when he slapped her hands away, yet again.

'Daniel, what the hell!?'

He smiled at her and started removing his own shirt, while shifting his feet to remove his shoes. The shirt was quickly discarded and he lifted his legs to remove his socks. Not the sexiest of moves, yet Willie couldn't take her eyes from him. He was still smiling at her as his hand reached for his belt buckle, unfastening it and lowering his fly.

'Tonight, you don't get to make the rules.'

As his trousers fell to the ground, and he kicked them to the side, he couldn't help but grin at the sight before him. Wilhelmina Slater: in her underwear, hands on hips, the expression on her face somewhere between anger and arousal. Her eyes visibly widened as her stare fell on the bulging inside his boxers. Tearing her gaze away from the straining member, she looked into his eyes and smirked. 'Fine, show me what you've got..._Danny_.'

He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly so she fell on the bed behind him. The momentum of her fall caused her to land flat on her back, she looked straight up.

'You have GOT to be kidding me.' As she looked up, she saw her own image reflected back at her. She propped up on her elbows just in time to see Daniel lower himself on the bed and start placing kisses along her shin. 'Mirrored ceiling? Seriously?'

His hands roamed up to massage the flesh of her thighs as his mouth moved from leg to leg, placing rough kisses and nips of his teeth along her shins and calves. As she looked up, she could have laughed at the image that presented itself, a couple of months ago she would have killed anyone who even dared suggest the scenario which was currently being played out. What shocked her the most, was her own image, how much it was clear she was enjoying the teasing of the man whose kisses had now moved to her inner thighs.

Her hips squirmed as he came closer to her centre, he briefly laid a kiss on her, above the fabric, before moving up to begin kissing her stomach, stopping to tease her navel with his tongue. Moving further up still, he continued to kiss and lick the exposed skin, his mouth sucked gently on the flesh above her bra, he slipped a hand underneath her and she moved up slightly to allow him to unclasp it. In one motion, he had whipped the strapless item from her and she had no idea where it fell; right now she didn't really care as his mouth returned to the swell of her breasts, roughly kneading one with his hand as his lips kissed around the curves of the other. He was teasing her, focussing his efforts on every part of it, except the part screaming out to be touched. She tried to move her body to align his head but he continued moving. She moaned in frustration and she heard a deep chuckle emanate from him.

_Bastard._

He rose up on his knees and placed his hands either side of her rib cage and moved her, none too gently, up the bed until her head was resting against the headboard. His head suddenly descended once again on her breast and he bit down hard on her nipple, making her cry out. Her eyes squeezed closed at the sensation as his hands once again gripped her wrists and brought them to lie above her head. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the click of metal.

'What the hell?' She asked, breathless, as she looked up and saw her hands bound in handcuffs, attached to a spindle on his headboard. She pulled hard against the wooden spindle but it held tight. Looking down at him, kneeling over her, she wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile off his face. 'Get these fucking things off me!' She snarled.

He shook his head. 'I told you, you don't get to make the rules.'

'Fuck the fucking rules! I do not do submissive Daniel and certainly not for you!'

'You do tonight.' His hands hooked inside her panties and began to pull them down her legs as she kicked out at him. She felt a surge of intense panic; she began to think that this was his plan. He had her completely powerless, he could get up, walk out and leave her naked and desperate on his bed, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

He looked at her and could see the panic on her face, he knew what she was thinking, he knew because for one fleeting moment, he had considered doing exactly what she feared. However, even if that was his plan, seeing her like this now, there was no way he was going anywhere.

He was acutely aware that he hadn't allowed her to touch him yet and his body was screaming in protest; begging for her touch. Using all his willpower, he stopped himself from releasing her so he could get the satisfaction he craved and instead crawled down her body. He turned his attention back to the inside of her thighs, nipping and kissing the skin there, her body arched, desperate for more contact and he could hear her pulling against her restraints.

From the position he had her in, she was forced to observe their reflection and she was surprised at the rush of arousal she felt when she saw the back of Daniel's head moving between her legs. She was mesmerized by the sight and didn't recognise herself as her face contorted in a scream as he finally brought his mouth to her.

Her head rolled back on the pillow and she pulled even harder at the metal holding her. His hands held her hips tight as she squirmed when the sensations became overpowering. Teasing her mercilessly with his tongue and his teeth, he felt her get close to the edge and slipped two fingers in her, trying to hold her down when she arched at the contact. He moved his hand hard against her, he could feel her getting tighter, knew she was close. He stopped abruptly and heard her shout at the loss, just as she was about to vocalise her irritation once again, he quickly thrust his fingers back inside and lowered his mouth once again to nip her hard. Her body lifted as she came, an incoherent cry leaving her. As her body was overcome by her orgasm she pulled harder and harder against the cuffs binding her. Daniel lifted his head suddenly as he heard the unmistakable sound of splintering wood.

'Shit!' he exclaimed.

She sat up in the bed, a wild glint in her eye and he looked back at her with genuine fear. She had literally cracked the spindle he had cuffed her to, in two. Her hands, still cuffed, pushed his chest roughly. She moved onto her knees and pushed him onto the mattress. 'You son of a bitch.'

With her bound hands she pulled his boxers down his legs, her hands returned to his member and she gripped him tightly. He gasped loudly as his body rejoiced at finally being touched. She didn't waste time, releasing him and straddling him, she sank on to him. His head sank deeper into the mattress as he gripped her thighs. Her hands scraped at the skin on his chest as she moved up and down with urgency. He lifted his head and saw the angry welts on her wrists, where the cuffs had torn at the skin as she had pulled herself free.

'Jesus, doesn't that hurt!' He somehow managed to exclaim

'Shut up!' She barked as she continued to move with fervour. She linked her cuffed arms around his head and pulled him up to her, kissing him hard, all the time still rotating her hips, bringing him closer.

_No, he wasn't letting her have control._

Using his last reserve of energy, he grabbed her ass and managed to shift to the edge of the bed. Placing his feet firmly on the floor and still holding her tight to him, he used all his strength to stand, lifting her with him. Taking a step he slammed her against the wall, her legs locked around him and her arms still hung around his neck. His hands held her hips as he crashed into her. His movements became more frenzied and he knew he wouldn't last long; thankfully he heard her moans become more frequent and her muscles clench even tighter, pulling him deeper. With one final thrust, he shouted her name and buried his head between her breasts; she bit down hard on his shoulder, stifling her own cries as her second orgasm overcame her.

His body sagged against her and he released her thighs. Her legs slowly fell until her feet hit the floor and she leaned forward, resting her head against his chest. His chin sat on her head and he ran a hand through his hair as their bodies shook and tried to come down from their climaxes.

He took her hand and she didn't put up a fight as he led her back to the bed. Falling on it, he pulled her down with him. She lay next to him; head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat matching her own. He lazily reached for the comforter and pulled it over them. Still breathing heavily, he brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head. He kissed her sleepily and she responded, lips lightly tracing each other's mouth. He rested his forehead against hers.

'We can hate each other tomorrow, okay?'

She nodded and kissed him again. 'Told you I was under your skin.' She whispered.

He moved hair from her face. 'Still think I'm tame?'

She leaned up and kissed him, a long, deep kiss. She pulled away and rubbed her nose lightly against his. 'I've had better.'

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_


End file.
